


Just Barely

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-11
Updated: 2003-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean likes knives.  Orli likes knives.  Orli likes Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Barely

Sean likes knives. Orli likes knives. Orli likes Sean.

It doesn't take him long to get Sean into bed, but it does take a while to get up the nerve to ask Sean about knives. _Don't push him,_ Orli thinks one moment, and then _but oh, God, I want him that way._

Sean is much more observant than Orli gives him credit for. Sean noticed ages ago, the way Orli loved _those_ props best of all, the way Orli's breath got faster when Sean talked about his knife collection and the ex-lover who'd sent him that beautiful dagger from China.

"You're sure?" Sean murmurs. He's straddling Orli's thighs, and Orli is tied down, wrists straining against the white ropes because Orli likes the feel of rope burn. Orli is looking at the flat of the blade, feeling the cold metal on his chest, and he licks his lips and nods.

Sean waits until Orli looks up and says "Oh, fuck, yes," before starting. His movements are very slow and very precise. He's been doing this for a while, Orli realizes, and then the thin streak of red crosses his chest and the sensations make him grip the rope tight and close his eyes. It burns, and it stings, and it feels _so damn good_ , all at once.

Sean traces four lines across Orli's chest, all light, tiny cuts that will be all but healed in the morning, nothing that will scar or even show for long. For now, though, they show up brilliant red, and both men are aware of little else. Just each other, and their breathing, slow and even and in unison, and those beautiful red lines on Orli's chest.


End file.
